Hunting Dolohov
by garrettthebob
Summary: The golden trio are now after the most loyal Voldemort supporter, Dolohov! Yet 2 well trained senior aurors and the Head of Magical Law Enforcement don't know what their in for, because Mr. Antonin Dolohov is known for tricks up his sleeve, and he has many. Rated T for violence. Paused because no one reviewed it. I'm dissapointed!:(
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This has many spoilers, and is DH compliant, including the epilogue (Minus Lupin living).**

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but unfortunately I own none of these characters, besides maybe a few unimportant muggle bystanders:)

Harry arrived at the ministry with a freshly squeezed head, a briefcase, a wand, and a pop. He had imagined appearing next to Ron, because Ron had just completed bringing in Yaxley, who after spending 8 years stirring up trouble, trying to revive Lord Voldemort, couldn't go unnoticed anymore.

Ron, who was eating a muffin at his cubicle looked up, and wasn't surprised to see Harry standing there.

"Congratulations Ron, Yaxley was a big player in the battle!"

"Thanks. I cornered him, and forced him to use _finite incantatum_. I saw the killing of Amos Diggory, and stunned him immediately. We have interrogation rights to the snub, so I signed us up. I know that you like to interrogate those who were up on the astronomy tower," Ron finished.

"I do. Has he been listed on the-"

"On the list of known Death Eaters? Yep. We can do whatever we like to that little prick. Revenge for Tonks, Moody, and for making me spend an hour 'de-raining' his office"

"I was thinking _Sectumsempra_ , or possibly _Crucio_." Harry responded

"Maybe."

Harry looked at his watch, saw that it was 8:45, and looked up at Ron.

"Listen man, I've got a meeting with Remus over my next target at 9. When's the interrogation, and where?" Harry asked.

"10:30, and in room 13."

"Perfect, see you there." And with that, he left to go put his things away. Harry went into his meeting a little bit early, and greeted Remus with a wave.

"Morning Harry," He says, "Who now?" He asks, motioning to a list of unfound Death Eaters.

"I was thinking either Travers, Dolohov, or the Carrows," Harry says.

"Travers wouldn't be good, seeing as we have the graduating class of aurors this year trailing him. You may remember Dennis Creevy, whose brother was killed in the battle of Hogwarts."

"What about Dolohov?" asked Harry.

"We have more leads on him than we do on the Carrows, but Dolohov is an amazing fighter," Remus says, pointing to a scar on his cheekbone, "He'd be more fun."

"And the Carrows?"

"They couldn't give you a fight."

"I'll go for Dolohov. But I want all of the facts and slight leads we have."

"Alright, I'll leave them on your desk. I heard you're going in after Yaxley, You'd better get ready… He's a tough nut to crack."

"Thanks Remus."

Harry walked back to his cubicle and pulled a piece of paper, ink, and a quill out. He started to come up with curses he would use.

" _Sectumsempra_... _Crucio_... _Incendio_... _Avis/Oppugno...Conjunctivio...Impedimenta...Incarcerous…Imperio...A.K._ " Harry mutters to himself. Beside _Avada Kedavra_ , he writes (if necessary).

"Harry," a voice says behind him. He recognizes it as Hermione's and turns.

"What is it Hermione?"

"I heard you were interrogating Yaxley, and I wanted to tell you to give him hell for me. If he did kill Tonks, than you _Cruciate_ him 'til he ends up like Neville's parents."

"Alright."

"I ran into Remus and he says that you're going after Dolohov. Is that true?"

"Yeah Hermione. He was there when Dumbledore died, and I would love for him to tell us what we want to hear, and then suffer the same fate."

"As the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, I would love to join you, But as the person who spent a year on the run with you, I would like to leave you behind and kill the arse without you. Owl me before you leave!"

"Alright Hermione, I will."

She walks out just as Ron walks in.

"Hey mate, what's she gloating about?"

"I told her that she could come with me as I track, interrogate, and then kill Dolohov for all his crimes."

"Bloody hell, I'm coming too. Anyway we need to prep for Yaxley. What curses do you plan to use on the snub?"

'I wrote a list. It's on the desk." He picks it up, and we walk down to room 13. It is midway down a long corridor, and is big enough for maybe half an elephant. There is a chair, with chains on the armrests and the legs, and there is a table with a piece of paper, a quill and ink. There is also a chair in the corner for the note taker, but this chair is filled.

"Morning," said the bored voice of Ron's older brother Percy.

"Mornin' Perce. This one will be loud. It's Yaxley," Ron added at Percy's odd look.

"May I give my former boss a friendly little hex?" Asked Percy.

"He was my boss for a day as well, but go ahead." Ron replied.

Harry looked at his watch. It was 10:29. He glanced at Percy, who's quill was already scratching away furiously on the paper. He looked at Ron, who looked as nervous as he felt. Harry wanted to beat up Yaxley, but also, he wasn't ever ready for these things. Ron looked at him back, and they marched to go get their victim. Yaxley had been chained in the prophesy room of the Department of Mysteries, and neither Harry or Ron wanted to go back there, but it was their job. They turned on the spot, and appeared in the church like room. Harry got out his wand, and undid his hand shackles, but left the chain attached to his legs. Ron grabbed Yaxley, and Harry pointed his wand at him. They march him back to the interrogation room, not wanting to apparate with the prisoner.

"You start," Ron says to Harry.

"Alright Yaxley," Harry says with a sneer on Yaxley's name, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Yaxley mumbles.

"Alright Bastard, hard way it is. Did you kill Nymphadora Tonks, or Alastor Moody?"

"N-nnnnnnn." Harry steps forward and slaps his face with a crack.

"Did you? Or did you not? If you can't decide, we'll let the dementors kiss you goodnight so you can sleep on it," Harry bellowed with all of the wind in his lungs.

"I may have to loosen your tongue. _SECTUMSEMPRA_!"

Yaxley had cuts and was bleeding ferociously. He shook his head. "No? Well how about _CRUCIO_!" Yaxley writhed around in pain, "Good… Now, is this your wand?" Harry asks, pulling out Yaxley's wand. "Y-Y-Yes." He replied.

"Ron, keep him occupied, I'm going to see if this wand shows us anything interesting. Harry went into the other corner, keeping one eye on Ron, who had started to use Yaxley's wounds as punching bags, and whispered " _Finite Incantatum."_ He saw summoning charms and stuns, and 8 years of magic, until he saw something interesting. In the battle of Hogwarts, he saw Yaxley's wand shoot off the killing curse at his target, George Weasley, missing him, but hitting Tonks in the back. Harry shouted and snapped the wand and practically shattered all eardrums within 100 feet.

"HE DID IT. HE DID IT TO TONKS!" In the corner, Percy cast a spell on the quill, which continued to write, and shot a nasty curse at Yaxley, who's head flew off his body, and started to whiz around the room, like a popped balloon. It regrew, but in a deformed shape. Ron started to cast the Cruciatus curse on him, and kept doing it. Harry disapparated and appeared inside Remus's office. Remus looked at Harry, who was sweaty and angry looking.

"Who?" Remus asked, knowingly.

"Her," Harry saw him tense up.

"I'm coming down." And with that, they apparated down to room 13.

As soon as they appeared, Harry pushed Ron out of the way, and started to fire off the cruciatus curse on loop. Yaxley tensed, and finally gave in. "All right, I'll do it."

Ron directed him to the desk, and all three men held him at wand point.

"Write all you think we would need to know about anything. We have already gotten many statements that match up, so don't try anything funny," Ron says, literally shaking with hatred. After Yaxley was done, Ron took the paper, and went to show Kingsley. Remus and Harry looked at each other, and I saw that he wasn't going to let his wife's murderer off like that. As they were leaving the room, Remus turned, and Harry heard the words he had been itching to say since they found out he was the reason that Tonks wasn't still with them.

" _AVADA KEDAVRA!_ " Harry sees the flash of green light, and knows that there is one less bastard walking this planet.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N What did you think? R &R please, it really helps. **

(Bit on Dolohov comes from Harry Potter Wikia)

Chapter 2

Harry arrived in his cubicle, dropped off Yaxley's wand and went to go tell Ron about what Remus just did.

"Ron!" Harry said breathlessly, after he found him, "Remus just, he, as we were walking out, he turned and, he, he killed him!"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to start reading about Dolohov, and our hints. Can you get Hermione, and meet me in my cubicle in 5 minutes?"

"Sure." Ron raced off, and Harry got set up.

Ron and Hermione's faces appeared in the entrance, and they sat down.

"Here goes... **Antonin Dolohov** was a wizard and one of the original Death Eaters of Lord Voldemort. He fought in the First Wizarding War, during which he tortured many Muggles, and wizards and witches who were not supporters of the Dark Lord. Along with four other Death Eaters he participated in the murders of Fabian and Gideon Prewett. Dolohov was caught and convicted of these crimes, and sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban. He escaped after Voldemort's return and the start of the Second Wizarding War, in the mass break-out of 1996, and participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, where he was re-captured and incarcerated. By the summer of 1997, Dolohov was at large again. He and Thorfinn Rowle, who is now in custody, attacked Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley at Tottenham Court Road, but they were defeated and his memory was wiped. In 1998, Dolohov fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, during which he severely wounded Remus Lupin. At the climax of the battle, he engaged Filius Flitwick in a duel, and was defeated, but killed the Auror taking him to Azkaban , and escaped," Harry looked up when he had finished, "Sounds pleasant."

"I never realized that he was one of the people who killed Uncle Fabian and Uncle Gideon. Harry, we have to get him."

Harry apparated into the living room of his house, built on the plot of land next to The Burrow. Ron and Hermione had their house 100 feet across the field, with The Burrow next to them. Harry and Ginny's house was smaller than The Burrow, but still had 5 bedrooms. Ginny came out of the kitchen and gave him a kiss.

"How was your day at work?" Ginny asked.

"Wasn't bad. Ron and I interrogated Yaxley, then Remus killed him after we found out he killed Tonks, then Remus and I discussed who was next, which is Dolohov. Ron and 'Mione are going to come with me while we track him down."

"I want to go with you. I couldn't take another dead brother, a dead sister in law, or a dead husband!"

"No," He said firmly. Then, in a softer tone, he said, "Besides, you need to stay home with little James." If something happened, I would lose my Wife and my child, and I couldn't handle losing you."

Harry and Ginny looked each other in the eyes, and they stood there, and just snogged. Ginny started to cry, so Harry put his hands around her back and held her. They broke apart, and Ginny laid her head on Harry's shoulder.

"It's torture, just sitting here, waiting to get the letter from the Ministry, or from St. Mungo's, It's like being in the Room of Requirement all over again."

"Honey, I know that."  
"But Harry," She was practically whispering now, "What if this baby is born without a father? What if you miss the birth?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow, so I'll be back before too long, besides I will make sure that I am by your side, even if I had to walk all the way from Australia, you know I would. We know that Dolohov leaves behind lots of evidence and we can , I know that he will be either dead, or close to it, before the baby is born." He saw her face relax a little, and knew that his job was done, "Anyway, what's for dinner?"

"Clam Chowder. My mum taught me how to make it."

Harry got out 2 bowls and they served themselves. After a romantic dinner, they each got out a thing to read. Ginny was reading a memoir of her quiddich team captain, Gwenog Jones, and Harry was reading a file on Dolohov's killing and torture patterns, to learn what to look for.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, "That looks really brutal!" She had been reading a blurb over how Dolohov found a very large muggle family, and killed off the family in youngest to oldest order, so the parents would have to watch all their children go.

"That's just Antonin Dolohov for you." The time had flown and it was dark outside. Ginny pulled the blinds and, with a flick of his wand, Harry shut off all of the lights in the house.

He murmured, "Goodnight James," and kissed Ginny's belly, "Goodnight sweetie," He kissed her forehead. "It's all going to work out fine."

-THE NEXT DAY-THE NEXT DAY-THE NEXT DAY-THE NEXT DAY-

Harry was in a panic, going from kissing Ginny's forehead to running around their house, conjuring everything that he had and putting into a backpack.

"I love you Harry, no matter what happens, whether you run into sexy veela, or get eaten by

He met Ron and Hermione at their front door, and they disapparated together. They arrived outside Remus's office and heard the deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt, the minister of magic.

"-Where does evidence put Dolohov now?"

"Well our sources put him in Ottery St. Catchpole," Remus said. Hermione could feel Ron's hand firm up, and Harry don a face of true horror

"And what the Hell is Antonin Dolohov doing in Ottery St. Catchpole?"

"Well Ottery St. Catchpole is like a Godric's Hollow, but in the south of England, and with about 1,000 more people. It was founded by wizards, and has a huge population of them.

Harry knocked on the door. 'Come in' came from within. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in and stood there.

"Good morning Harry," Kingsley said, with a grave tone in his voice.

"Good morning Kingsley. Where are we going?" He asked Remus, even though he already knew.

"Home. His killing 'pattern' was last discovered in a muggle home." He scribbled something on a sheet of paper, "That is the address of where the last known murder occurred. You all read the briefings?" They all nodded, "Good."

They walked out, thought of that address, twisted on the spot, and were put through the blender. They arrived at dawn, and immediately saw the house. It was flamboyant and flashy. The muggles who had lived there were quite wealthy. They walked up the steps and through the space where a front door would have been, but was just a hole, with scorch marks surrounding it.

" _Homenum Revelio!"_ whispered Harry. Nothing happened.

"All clear," he said. He turned around and sees a dead body.

"Not 'all clear' Harry," Hermione shot back.

"We have to split up and find evidence."

After an hour of fruitless looking, they finally gave up.

"This isn't going to help us. We need to do it the old fashioned way. You know get close to some Dolohov follower wannabe," Hermione finally admitted

"Cloak? Or Disillusionment Charm?" Asked Ron.

"Neither." Hermione had a Devilish look in her eye, and both Harry and Ron said at the same time "Polyjuice potion."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ASDFGHJKL! I got 41 views yesterday! I WILL TRY AND POST AS MUCH AS I CAN!**

Chapter 3

"We're going to have to go back to the ministry if you want to get polyjuice, because incase you hadn't noticed, we don't go to Hogwarts anymore, and we can't apparate there to get ingredients from Slughorn!" Ron said pointedly.

"Yes Ronald, I get that, we can go to the ministry and consult with someone in the Department of-"

"They'll make you take the tests, to check your magical skill. You know that if you are not in the Auror office you will need to take one before we get on our hands and knees."

"Of Course, I wrote that rule. Sometimes, I wonder who I married…"

"You married me," Ron said, puffing out his chest

Harry, who was fed up with the both of them, grabbed Ron by the arm, and Hermione by the hand and disapparated back to the ministry. He marched them along to the Auror store room, and grabbed about 12 vials of the stuff, and said, "Hermione, put these in your beaded bag. Then we'll head up to level one, and talk to Kingsley about Hermione's testing. Hermione put them in, and they headed for the lifts, and went up to level 1.

Kingsley was in his office, and looked up as they opened the door, "Of course, if anyone in the world would ever come a week early, it'd be Hermione Granger. Hermione, we've looked at your NEWT's and OWL's, and have devised a special written test, for the girl that got 19 O's and 2 E's. While you are taking the written, the Aurors will be having a dueling contest, and after you take the written, the winner will duel you. Harry, as usual, will not be participating, because he could whip us all."

"Thanks Kingsley," said Hermione. She grabbed the written from Kingsley and scanned the test. This would be easy! 1) Explain the theory behind a patronus charm, 13) Name 5 signs that can identify a werewolf, 29) List the ingredients of the polyjuice potion. 43) What is Felix Felicis more commonly called?

Harry and Ron had been lead to the dueling chamber, where all of the Aurors who wanted to duel, except for Harry, who would be the referee lined up.

"Alright, I gave the order for the first round. Dennis Vs. Euan, Beckett Vs. Ron, Padma Vs. Seamus, Zacharias Vs. Dean, Demelza Vs. Leanne, Anthony Vs. Ernie. Note, all spells and curses are usable, unless they would seriously wound, torture, or kill. No _Crucio_ or _Avada Kedavra_. "

Dennis stunned Euan almost immediately, Beckett and Ron did battle back and forth, exchanging spells and curses, almost evenly matched. Beckett had started to rip on muggleborns and Ron couldn't take it. He started to go on and on about how they had no skills.

"Mudbloods aren't really witches or wizards. I'm not going to kill them, but I just don't think that they really possess true talent."

Ron was infuriated, and Harry wasn't too happy himself. Ron had an idea, and let himself get stunned. Harry could see what he was doing and announced Beckett as the winner. He paired Beckett with Dennis, and turned to the rest of the duels. Padma had caused Seamus to start singing very loudly, and was considered the winner. Zacharias used Expelliarmus, and failed horribly.

"Hey Zacharias, You should have paid attention in D.A." Harry said after Dean had completed the spell successfully, "Dean Vs. Padma."

Harry looked, and saw Demelza and Leanne really deep in battle, curses flying. Leanne shot a stunning spell at Demelza, who blocked it and snuck one in under Leanne's arm. Ernie and Anthony had ended quickly, after, taking a page out of Harry's book, Ernie had cursed Anthony's wand to fly up his nose.

"Demelza Vs. Ernie."

The battle was tense, but after many injuries, it became Padma Vs. Beckett. Padma would fire a curse, and Beckett would fire one back. It was back and forth, until Beckett, angry, blinds Padma. She, unable to see, got stunned by Beckett.

"Beckett wins," Harry announced, kind of happy, " _Finite_ ," Harry said, pointing to Padma's eyes. "Everyone, stay here while I go get Beckett's final dueling partner. Everyone hated Beckett. And all who knew Hermione immediately saw what Harry had done, once she walked in the room.

"Good luck," Hermione whispered to Beckett.

"Hah, I won't need it," he whispered back. Hermione's face turned malevolent when he said this.

"Alright, the rules are different here. We are allowing all curses to be used, Except ones that kill," Harry said. He walked over to Hermione and said, "He's Draco all over again. _Sectumsempra_!" He walked over to Beckett and said, "Good luck, you're going to need it. This girl got 19 O's on her OWL's and NEWT's combined. She was the only person who succeeded at making a patronus on her first try. Oh, and she's a muggle born.

They took their stances, and began to fight.

" _Crucio!_ Feel it Mudblood! _"_ came from Beckett's corner. Hermione blocked it, and suddenly, Beckett was dangling from the ceiling by an ankle. His robes were blocking his face, and he was wearing Blue boxers.

" _Expelliarmus_ ," cried Hermione, "How do you like me now, bastard!

" _Sectumsempra! Incarcerous! Incendio!_ "

She had ripped him open, tangled him, and caught his hair on fire.

At the same time, Harry, Ron and Hermione pointed their wands at Beckett, and thought _'Liberacorpus'_ and he fell to the ground in immense pain. Hermione walked up to him, and offered him a hand. He took it, and as soon as he was on his feet, Hermione punched him, right in the nose. "I had to do it like Draco," She said and smiled, referencing the time when she had done the same to him **(A/N sorry for bringing in bit from the movies, I just had to)**.

"Nice job 'Mione!" Ron said as they walked out. "Beckett always rips on muggleborns. I lost on purpose, and Harry used the old D.A. coins to tell everyone else who he dueled to do the same."

"I wanted him to feel pain at the hands of a muggleborn," Harry said excitedly. They walked over to the lifts, and went up to Kingsley's office to find out Hermione's test grade. Hermione knocked excitedly.

"It's open," came Kingsley's deep voice from within. Hermione walked in, with Harry and Ron in close pursuit.

"Hermione Granger, broke all the records at school, didn't you?" He asked.

"Most,"she replied feverishly.

"Well, you broke some here. You scored a 159%. I felt as if you over answered it on almost all of them, but that is to be expected with you,"He said with a smile. "You did so well on the question about polyjuice potion, I seem to guess that you brewed it. Did you?"

"Yes sir. I brewed it back in second year, so we could figure out if Draco Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin. I made it in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and I became a cat, with a cat hair. Harry and Ron became Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy's cronies.

"Impressive… Anyways, I figure that you have Dolohov to find, and that won't be easy. Go and get ready."

"Alright, thanks Kingsley,"Ron said. They walked out, shut the door, and Ron said to Hermione, "I'm so proud of you baby, and he and Hermione started to kiss.

"Ugh. Get a room. No one wants to see that," all Harry's efforts were failures. Ron and Hermione were lost, deep within each other.

"2 can play at this game. Well, 4 I guess…" Harry apparated back to his house, and grabbed Ginny, who was reading a book. She started to kiss him, "Leave it till we get there."

They arrived at the same spot, with Ron and Hermione still at it. Ginny and Harry started, Ginny's hands around Harry's neck, and Harry's hands around Ginny's waist. It was perfect, Harry thought. They broke apart about ten minutes later, all relishing in each other's presence.

"Ugh. Is this the loser's convention?" A voice drawled behind them. Beckett had been healed.

" _Sectumsempra maximus_ ," whispered Hermione. She tapped his wounds, turned around and smiled.

"I made it nearly impossible for the healers so heal him."

They went back to kissing, and all four of them eventually shuffled, while still kissing, to an abandoned cubicle. Ginny tasted like hard candy, and smelled like shampoo and soap. She must have just gotten out of the shower. Harry and Ginny broke apart, and Harry kissed his unborn son, in her belly.

"In six months we're gonna be parents, Gin!"

"Feels like six years…"

"Sure does," Harry looked into her brown eyes, and she looked into his green, and the passion started flowing.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Comment! I've had 142 visits, and only 2 comments, from the same guy. please comment, it really helps out. Sorry in advance, this chapter is kinda short and it's a filler. But tomorrow's will be a lot better.**

Chapter 4

Ron hated the way that his best mate and his little sister were married, and they were having a kid, which made it ten times worse.

"Ginny, why don't you and Harry go somewhere else and do that," Ron asked.

"What? Are you embarrassed? At least me and Harry have enough dignity to know not to eat each other's faces off."

"Dignity?! You call that dignity?! 'Ooh, I'm Ginny Potter. I'm going to be indecent and yet keep my dignity. Oh Harry, lets eat each other's faces off…" Ron said, first in his regular tone, then in a high imitation of Ginny.

"Indecent my arse, Ronald. Since when have you and Hermione been decent?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, and simultaneously swooped in and stopped the argument with a kiss. Harry and Ginny broke apart, and Harry knew he had done the right thing. In one kiss he had told her that she was right, but Ron was an idiot, and she shouldn't waste her time arguing with him. She seemed to have received this message.

"Love you Harry," Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Love you too Gin." Ginny apparated back home, and the three were alone once again.

They walked back to Harry's cubicle, and looked through the file of known Dolohov supporters.

"I've found one Harry, Blaise Zabini. He'd be a horrible taste though, he's Dolohov's right hand man."

"Where does he live?"

"London. He lives really close to where Amelia Bones used to live."

"I'll take him. Anyone for you or Ron?" Asked Harry.

"I could play your wife. She's apparentl-" Hermione was cut short

"I am not going to let that happen," He turned to Harry, "Hear me Potter?"

"Ok. I guess I won't be PLAYING his wife. I could become Pansy Parkinson. Apparently she has given Dolohov huge sums of gold."

"What about you Ron?"

"I'm going to play Draco Malfoy, Pansy's Boyfriend."

"Two things: 1) Isn't he on our side? and 2) Isn't he married?" Hermione asked.

"A few years back, he was found trying to make withdrawals from the Dolohov family estate, but on the way to Azkaban, he stunned Dawlish, and apparated to who knows where, and Astoria got fed up with his long 'item procurement trips' for Borgin and Burke's."

"Oh, so I can play your girlfriend, but not Harry's wife? It's not like he's going to take me, he has Ginny."

"Ugh. Don't remind me."

Blaise Zabini was walking through an industrial district of London when he heard three cracks. He turned, saw Harry's wand pointed at him.

" _Stupefy! Petrificus totalus!_ " Harry used his wand to cut off a big chunk of Zabini's hair. As he took one of the vials, dropped in one of the hairs, and tossed the potion back, Ron and Hermione each grabbed an arm, and apparated him back to the ministry . Mad-eye was right, It did taste like goblin piss. Harry looked down, and saw that He had shrunk a couple inches and was a little more overweight then he would have liked to be. Blaise obviously didn't go through Auror re-evaluation every month. He heard two cracks, and knew they were back.

"Right, we need to get the hairs from Draco and Pansy. Let's do Draco's hair first."

The real Draco Malfoy was on his way to work when a voice came from behind him.

"I didn't think you'd show your face in these parts, Malfoy," Blaise Zabini (Harry) said with a taste of disdain.

"Hello Blaise. Fancy seeing you too." Harry knew what he had to do, and kicked him in the knees so hard that Draco fell over. Harry stunned him, magically took a lock of his hair, gave it to Ron, who mixed it into the potion, and watched in amazement. He had always been on the other end of the polyjuice potion. A minute later, another Draco Malfoy stood before them. Harry took the body back to the ministry, not wanting Ron to be carrying a mirror image of himself into the ministry. He brought it down to the ACF or Auror Containment Facility. He was about to apparate back to Ron and Hermione when a voice called out. A wand was pointed to the back of his neck, accompanied by these words, "Where do you think you're going Zabini?" Fred Weasley spoke in a clear voice.

"Uah-er,"Harry decided to use the truth,"I'm going back to my friends. They can explain. I'm in disgui-"

"Sure you are. If I would know you, tell me something only me and whoever you are would know."

"You were going to get my things, and I warned you that the bottom step was creaky. Then we got into your dad's flying car, and drove away."

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO HARRY POTTER?" Fred was enraged, "I'll see. _Specialis Revelio_!" Harry's disguise rippled away as Fred looked relieved.

"Oh, Harry, thank goodness it's you. What were you doing? Aren't you supposed to be out hunting Dolohov?"

"We are. I just returned our dear friend Draco's body."

"For what purposes? Polyjuice?"

"Got it in one Fred. Why didn't you become an Auror?"

"Well, I'd better leave. I just played a prank on Dad. I can't wait unt-"

A huge explosion noise came from a floor above. Fred popped into nonexistence, and Harry did the same. He grinned as he saw Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy walking towards the exact spot Harry had landed.

"Harry! You look like you!" Hermione wasn't very happy. Harry waved his wand and he changed back into his Blaise form.

"Don't ask Hermione. I just have to point and think." She wasn't satisfied.

"Let's go whoop some Dolohov!" Hermione started to think that he enjoyed being on this case.

They disapparated, and reappeared in a grove of beech trees. Hermione screamed. They were face to face with their worst nightmare. The smiling face of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

 **A/N: Again, sorry for this being a filler, and also (slightly) sorry for the cliffhanger. Keep reading and commenting. I should put out a long chapter tomorrow. Oh and don't forget to keep coming back everyday for new chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm going to try and write in first person. Tell me if you think that I write better in first or third. The majority of the chapter will be in the Harry, Ron, or Hermione POV's but I will have a blip in Dolohov's POV. And I'm sorry for having a four chapter start up. This should be much longer than the last four chapters. My 'goal' is 3k. WARNING! If I get no comments, I will not write the next chapter. Tell me if you want shorter chapters every day, or longer chapters every other day.**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, since J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic and Bloomsbury have all decided to be difficult, and not sell me the rights to Harry Potter, I only own the plot of this story. But I have perfected the imperius curse, so who knows how long that'll last!

Chapter 5

Dolohov POV

All three of them brought out their wands, but I was faster. I snapped my fingers and Weasley's and the mudblood's wands flew into his hands. Potter's wand, however much it tugged, stayed in his hand.

"Well… What do we have here? It seems that you really did have possession of the Elder Wand, Potter. You weren't bluffing to the Dark Lord. If I could claim such wand from you, I could kill you, and take the invisibility cloak. I could use the wand, locate the stone, and revive him," They think that I can't see through their disguise.

"If you're going to try to kill us, we-we're on your side," Harry was worried. Very worried.

"You think I am the Dark Lord? Even If you can't see through my disguise, I can see through yours. I see Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, when really, you are Potter, the mudblood, and Weasley. I, am Antonin Dolohov," I say with as much perfection as I can. I wave my wand, and my disillusionment spell fades away.

"'Mione, get behind me," The Weasley boy says, "Go back to the ministry." I snap my fingers again, and the Carrows walk out and surround them. Travers follows, and he grins, nastily.

-HARRY POV-HARRY POV-HARRY POV-HARRY POV-HARRY POV-

I turn, and see the Carrow's coming on one side, Dolohov, coming in on another, and Travers coming in front of me. We immediately go back to back, and form a triangle.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " I toss Ron and Hermione their wands.

I lean back and whisper something in both of their ears.

"Silently reductor the trees. It should distract them, and we can escape."

"Whatcha talking about?" I really hate Alecto Carrow, "You tellin the mudblood to 'run' back to the ministry?"

"Get away from my wife!" Ron was snarling.

"Now!" I whisper.

' _Reducto!'_ We all thought, and pointed. A tree shattered behind all of the Death Eaters. Ron points his wand at Dolohov's back, and mumbles something I can't hear. Hermione grabs me and Ron violently while they are distracted. We try to apparate, but are forced back to our spot. My head feels like it's going into psychadelia-land, with orange and green, pink and blue all flashing in my mind. I feel really groggy, as if somebody dropped an anvil on my head. The colors keep turning, and I see a face. It looks like a person I love. She has ginger hair. Gin. Ginny! that was her name. I get snapped back into reality with a wave of Hermione's wand.

"No apparition for you!" Ugh. It's Travers.

"Hey Travers! Remember when I put you under the Imperious curse at Gringotts when we were 17. Oh, and Hermione was impersonating Bellatrix. You ran and hid, like a toddler."

Amycus's face lit up like a christmas tree on steroids.

"These...upstart Auror's put you under the Imperius? At the age of 17?" Amycus could barely keep it in.

"That's not important right now. _Avada Kedavra!_ " A curse was fired way over my head, but it was enough to give us the right to use the unforgiveables. We engage in dueling and Immediately choose partners. Ron was immediately attacked by Amycus, while Travers went after Hermione because of the whole being imperiused by a group of teenagers, one of whom was impersonating a 'colleague' if you could call it that. I was left with two people to duel, and I did pretty good, if I do say so myself.

I did in Alecto pretty quickly. I was extremely pissed off with her. She had tortured my wife in the seventh year, and I didn't take too highly to that. We had a few back and forths, until a well aimed body bind hit her in the chest. All this time, I had to continually cast a shield charm to protect myself against Dolohov. I started to seriously engage in battle. Remus was right, Dolohov was good. I wasn't sure if I was better. At this moment, my thought process was interrupted by a poorly timed assault by Dennis Creevy, who hadn't realized what was going on.

"Seriously Potter? I spend four months tracking him down, and when I find him, he's dueling you?"

"Sorry!" I had to cut it short. Dolohov had gotten mad, and had resigned to shooting poorly aimed killing curses at me. He seems to forget that I was the one who killed his master.

-RON POV-RON POV-RON POV-RON POV-RON POV-RON POV-RON POV-

I hear the unmistakable squeak of a Creevy. Dennis must have caught up to us. He takes Alecto, and disapparates back to the ministry. Amycus and I start to duel even harder.

" _Engorgio!"_ I point my wand at a bowtruckle I see living in a Chestnut tree, " _Imperius!"_ I - hopefully - just told the bowtruckle to attack. It did. Mr Amycus Carrow didn't know what hit him. He had been dueling me, and suddenly felt a brittle but strong grip on his shoulder. He was lifted up, and viciously bitten, until he lost enough blood to lose consciousness. I told the bowtruckle to return to the forest, which it did. Dennis had returned, and took off with Amycus. I turn, and try to figure out who to battle next when Dolohov, in the blink of an eye, runs off. Travers soon follows, but not after I place a tracking spell on him, like I did Dolohov.

"Damn it, Ron! Why didn't you chase after old twisted face?" Harry hadn't bellowed like that since Ron had met him, over 15 years before.

"I put a tracking spell on the two of them. They shouldn't be that hard to catch. Besides, we may have lost Travers and Dolohov, but at least we got Mr. and Ms. Marshmallow. Plus, we will get to Twisted and Imperiated, I can feel it."

"Let it be on your head then," Harry was still upset.

"An eye for an eye," Ron was slightly hurt by Harry's tone.

"More like an eye for half a twig. The Carrow's were the easy way."

"Yes, but we can still get to Dolohov and Travers, and maybe get all four in a week.

"Harry, Dolohov said something about you possessing the Elder Wand having something to do with your increased bit of magic. Did your wand start to work better after it was repaired by the Elder Wand ?"

"I think it did, but I just always assumed that I had learned something from that battle. I'd never really thought of it becoming a better wand. I mean, it was always a good wand, but it has sort of become like going from the Nimbus to the Firebolt, you know, where I still had to push it a bit with the Nimbus, the Firebolt practically read my mind. It's kind of the same with this wand I guess, and maybe literally. I guess I was too caught up in getting married and Fred, Lupin, and Tonks that I never really gave it a second thought."

"Guys! We need to finish this conversation somewhere else. We can pitch a tent, and cast the repelling set."

"Good idea 'Mione, but where the hell are we going to get a tent?" I asked, unsure of how she would respond. She took it like I would hope, she played the 'Ronald, stop being so stupid' card.

"In here of course," She rattled her beaded bag and it sounded as though 2 elephants were tiptoeing through a metal room, and one fell. We move about 500 yards to the left, and disapparate.

"The Forest of Dean… Again." She gets out a tent, and waves her wand. The components fly up and form a freestanding tent.

"It's only a two bedroom, but has running water, and an olympic length pool. The tent has a fully stocked kitchen, but we should call Kreacher to do the cooking. I daresay that all of our cooking combined can't rival his, and Harry is pretty decent."

"Two bedrooms...Aren't we going to need three?" I ask curiously.

"Honestly Ron, how thick can you be? We're MARRIED! I'm going to put up the defensive spells. Harry, after you guide Ron to bed, cause I believe it is his bedtime, you can come outside and join me for watch duty."

"I-I knew that. And I think that SINCE WE'RE MARRIED, we should share the first shift. Harry, you can go to bed, unless you need me to make sure you don't get lost," the words slip out of my mouth before I realize what I said. He storms off and Hermione and I go and start the protective spells.

-HERMIONE POV-HERMIONE POV-HERMIONE POV-HERMIONE POV-HERMY POV

Ron is such an idiot. First, he makes me mad, then he makes Harry mad, and then he messes up some of the protective spells, doing them out of order. When we are finally sitting down, I lay my head on his shoulder and look up at the stars. The tree's canopy block most of them, but I can see a couple of the constellations, like Orion and his belt, and the Phoenix, flying over the earth. Ron and I sit there in silence, because even if Ron is the world's biggest prat, I still love him to pieces.

"Hey Won-won," he still likes that name, "I feel bad for Harry. He's kind of like a third wheel, with us being married, he feel's kind of left out. I can tell."  
"Alright Hermy."

"Ron, you're better than Grawp, and much better than Cormac McLaggen. The chauvinistic pig! You have some manners, you talk about each of us equally, you may be a pig when it comes to food, but you're still better than McLaggen. I remember that you were in the hospital wing for nearly dying of the stuff Draco put in the Mead, and McLaggen played keeper in the quidditch match against Hufflepuff, he stole the beaters bat and whacked the bludger into Harry's head, and he was unconscious for a couple of days. He kept telling Harry how to find the snitch and the chasers how to score. He kept telling the team strategies that were exactly what Harry didn't want them to do. And the only reason that I invited him to the Christmas party was because of Lav-lav."

"That was like the second worst point in my life. I was in a never ending relationship, and I was hated by, and then attacked by you, I wasn't able to play keeper, I was poisoned, Dumbledore died. All in all, that was still better than the war year. You were tortured, Dobby died, Harry was almost dead, we were on the run, Fred," at this his voice started to crack, "I abandoned you, Tonks. I hated that year."

"I didn't think that I would, but I kind of missed camping in Perkins' old tent. We all got close, and we learned to kind of cook," I try to get him off the topic of the Battle.

We sit back and look at the stars, and end up hugging. It feels like we sit there for hours.

Ron looked at his wizard's watch and said, "It's almost 2 in the morning. We should get Harry and go to bed. I walk inside the tent, and leave him out there. I wake Harry with a poke in the face, and he replaces Ron. We go and snuggle into bed, waiting for the morning to come.

It's morning. Apparently Harry apparated to the nearest town and , with the invisibility cloak, took some eggs and ham, leaving money on the counter. I'm just glad that we don't have any horcruxes to make us mad.

"Ron… Where are Dolly and Travie?" I ask, treating them like little kid's. Ron waves his wand and a folding road map appears, with 2 moving dots, practically on top of each other.

"In the Dartmoor National Forest. Even we wizards know our national geography," Ron was a bit snide, because in the Auror office, apparently Harry made fun of Ron for not knowing where Wales was.

"Let's leave him for a couple of days, check back with the ministry and tell Dennis that we have a tracking spell on Travers. They might not have been the two Wizards we were looking for, but the number of unfound Death Eaters went from 4 to 2." Ron and Harry were removing all the spells and signs that people had camped there.

"Yes, but we got the idiots."

"Still, 2 birds with 1 stone," Ron wanted to prove a point.

"What's the second bird?" Harry was just as adamant about not letting Ron make a point as Ron was at making it.

"We got two Death Eaters, and know exactly where two more are."

I started to take the tent down while they were bickering.

"Guys. Guys. LADIES!" That got their attention, "We need to go back to the ministry. The tent is down, the signs of us being here are gone, and the protective spells have been removed. We need to go back to the ministry and let Kingsley, Remus, and Dennis what we know. You two have got to put on your professional faces and stop bickering! You guys are like a elderly couple that's been married for fifty years. We've only known each other for 15 years."

"Mind you, I thought you wanted to be married for fifty years," Ron looked upset.

"Of course I do sweetie," I slow down and soften my tone. Ginny taught me how to put your husband under your thumb, "I just don't want to miss the 35 years in between," Seriously though, I should win an oscar right now for best loving wife in an argument, "I want to love you for more than 35 years. I want to love you forever," I am on fire.

"Alright," I can see that I cracked his heart.

We apparated back to the atrium, walk to the lifts and, seeing as the one we were planning on taking was full, waited until the next one came. We took it up to level 2, and hear a couple people arguing over fire spitting chickens. I hear Harry mutter "again," and see a look of horror appear on Ron's face as one of the eggs burst, and a cow / tarantula hybrid. We quickly hurry past and split, where I go to my office, and Harry and Ron go to their cubicles. I just hope Percy Weasley, who had been filling in for me has done a good job… But not too good a job, or else I'd be fired.

-HARRY POV-HARRY POV-HARRY POV-HARRY POV- HARRY POV- HARRY POV-

Ron and I split off from Hermione and make our way to the Auror office. Our side by side cubicles were empty, aside from all of Ron's paperwork and my letters. I've been invited to teach the N.E.W.T. student's about what it's like being an Auror, while also giving a speech about our community and where we stand on Death Eater's.

Remus, McGonagall and I had also discussed me taking a six month break from the Auror department to teach at Hogwarts. I was always kind of hoping for a mission where I had to pretend that I had left the Auror office to work at Hogwarts to investigate problems at the school, because believe it or not, a lot goes on inside those magical walls. I swear that half the kids at Hogwarts now are ten times more mischievous than the Marauders, or the Weasley twins. I couldn't put up with it, and I'm amazed McGonagall can. I guess that's just the lack of Snape and Umbridge. Except Snape's dead and Umbridge is in Azkaban for crimes against muggle borns and half breeds, and for knowingly working with Lord Voldemort. I had been there when she had been brought in. Remus had let all the Auror to be's that had been in her class go, to watch an arrest, and to see how to handle someone that resists it. (Remus was pretty sure she would) It had been fun watching a werewolf taking down a fat old toadish hag whose hatred towards werewolves was easily shown. It was one of the things put against her for Merlin's sake. Dolores Jane Umbridge is now spending 25 years in Azkaban. I wonder if one of the teachers has had to step up. It'd have to be in one of the mandatory class teachers, so it would have to be Slughorn, Neville, Flitwick, Ernie, or Padma, and I can't see anyone of them forcing students into line.

I walk back to Ron's cubicle, and we head off to Hermione's office. We find her not there, but a note on the door.

Dear Harry and Ron,

I am in the storeroom returning all of the polyjuice potions that we don't need. If you are reading this then come and join me.

-Hermione Jean Granger

Ron and I are about to head down there, when we see an overly bushy head of hair turn the corner into this corridor. She waves us in, and we sit by her fireplace, in three chairs made to replicate the ones in Gryffindor, where we had many conversations. These chairs remind me how old we are. Ron and Hermione are married, Ginny and I are too, and we have a baby boy on the way! Every time I think about it I'm blown away.

 **A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me if I write better in first or third person, and if you like short or long chapters. I did make my 3k goal, finishing with about 3150 words! I will not post another chapter until people respond. I mean seriously, I've had 219 hits and 2 comments from the same person. I'm disappointed.**


End file.
